Vas a querer volver
by Maiteprinceess
Summary: isabella es una chica profundamente enamorada de su novio,Edward cullen pero ha de regresar a ellos el primer amor de edward, el antepone su amistad con su ex-novia a su amor con Isabella -!vas a querer volver¡
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: algunos de los personajes aquí presentados no son mios son de sthephanie meyer, la historia es mia, please no plagio

No entiendo que es lo que ha pasado, yo lo amaba, siempre entendí que no era el hombre mas cariñoso del mundo, pero ahora regresa ella y yo me soy nadie, con ella si es capaz de reir, con ella si es capaz de compartir sus cosas…con ella si es feliz.

Se suponía que el y yo nos íbamos a casar, a ser felices juntos, teníamos todo un mundo por delante, juntos, pero esa tanya es una hipócrita con carita de niña buena que no tolero.

-Isabella no me gusta que seas tan empalagosa

-¿sabes lo que pasa Edward? que no soy tanya

-la verdad es que si

-¿Entonces porque no te vas con ella y a mí me dejas en paz?

-Tanya me advirtió que me arias uno de estos chantajes sentimentales

¿Chantajes?, por eso me tomas, por una chantajista, todo lo he tolerado porque te amo, pero algún dia…_Vas a querer volver_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

DISCLAiMER:LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES AQUI PRESENTADOS NO SON MIOS PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA STHEPHANIE MEYER,LA HISTORIA ES MIA,NO AL PLAGIO PLEASE

POV ISABELLA

mi nombre es isabella swan y tengo 23 años, estudio la carrera de arquitectura, bueno estudiaba en la ciudad de nueva york pero ahora lo hare en la pequeña universidad de forks Washington, dicen que es linda, a comparación con mi enorme escuela, lo dudo, pero amo mi carrera y no pienso dejarla, me considero una chica linda, soy estatura mediana, tengo una larga muy larga cabellera que me llega hasta la cintura la cual es de color chocolate pero al sol tiene destellos que lo hacen ver como de un color cobre, mis ojos son de un lindo color chocolate mis padres se llaman renne y charlie swan, mi madre trabaja en una tienda de flores, mientras mi pequeño hermano de 4 años, está en el kínder Garden, lo cual es la mayor parte del día, porque mi hermanito Alexander se la vive ahí, ¿qué tanto hace?, No sé pero sale hasta las 4 de la tarde; mi padre charlie swan es el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo, siempre le ofrecí irse a new york pero siempre se nego, hasta que me canse de pedirselo y dejarlo tranquilo

Me siento el bichito raro, he decidido dejar nueva york para venir a vivir con mis padres y con mi pequeño hermano Alexander, hace un par de años que me independice pero la verdad es que los extraño, termine con mi ex-novio Mike newton y la verdad es que necesito relajarme un poco, no puedo decir que lo amaba pero si lo quería, aún no he conocido a ese chico que ame totalmente, ese día lo rapto y me lollevo a las vegas para casarme con él, me siento rara, no conozco a nadie en este pueblito.

Hoy decidí lucirme con la ropa, a pesar de que llegando tendría que cambiarme por unos pants, decidí

llegar luciendo guapísima, me puse unos pantalones entallados blancos con rayas negras, una blusa negra y un hermoso collar con bolitas en forma de óvalos y mi cabellos totalmente lacio, además de un unos botines con un tacón de 10 cm, me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme a los tacones pero ahora no los suelto por nada, aunque creo que en forks tendré que andar en tenis para evitar accidentes

Voy bajando las escaleras del aeropuerto y busco con la mirada a mis padres y a mi hermano, no los creo capaces de olvidarse de que hoy llegaba su hija la mayor ¿o sí? Salí, pues ya que no los encuentro he decidido tomar un taxi

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron por detrás-¿en verdad pensaste que nos olvidaríamos de tu llegada?-pregunto mi padre, adivinando mis pensamientos o más bien la mirada furiosa que en estos momento le tenia

-como esta mi pequeña-dijo abrazándome mi padre con una mano y con la otra quitándome las maletas-mi bebita, ves cómo fue las fácil convencerte de venir a que tu me convencieras de ir a tu país- rio con una sonora carcajada, se notaba que estaba feliz pues no es del que demuestra sus sentimientos fácilmente

-oshe papa sho soy tu bebe-corrigió mi pequeño hermano-esha esta grandota y yo nop

-heyy no hay un beso y un abrazo para tu linda hermana

-nopp-contesto con un adorable pucherito

-¿porque mi bebe hermoso precioso, quien es mi nene lindo?-lo mime apretándole sus cachetitos

-yoooo! ven acá hemanita-me abrazo fuerte, adoraba este bebe, cuando mis padres me dijeron que habían decidido tener otro bebe, yo me ilusione mucho, lo amo tanto

-me llevaran a casa o tendré que conseguir un hotel

-nooo,hemana boba, vamos a casa vedad papi-contesto mi hermanito dándome un pequeño sape

-vamos a casa mis pequeños

.

.

.

.

-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunte entrando a mi casa, aunque mi padre ya me había dicho que mama había faltado a su trabajo solo por recibirme y prepararme de comer

-ohhh bella-salió corriendo de la cocina-ohhh mi bella, te extrañe tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace

que hayas decidido venir a vivir con nosotros

-yo también estoy muy contenta, tienen mucho que contarme

-pero antes-interrumpió mi padre-sube y ponte cómoda y después bajas a cenar y platicamos con tranquilidad

-¡esa idea me encanta!-sonreí-quiero darme un rico baño

-vamos hemana yo te enseño la casa

Mi madre lo iba a interrumpir pero le hice señas para que lo dejara, extrañaba tanto a mi pequeño, fue enseñándome cada uno de sus lugares favoritos:

a la recamara de mis padres, durante las noches no me acercara porque espantan-ahora veía con que mis padres lo mantenían alejado de sus habitaciones durante la noche, aunque no dudaba que hicieran unas cuantas cosas más para asegurarse de que no se levante a media noche, debo recordar comprar tapones para los oídos

no tocara sus juguetes porque me golpearía con sus dos puños

en las escaleras no se juega

siempre para salir tienes que usar sweeter porque si no te puedes enfermar

siempre que tire mis juguetes los debo de recoger

nunca toco sus cosas de la escuela porque me vuelve a golpear

y muchas cosas más, era tan adorable, cuando termino me llevo a mi cuarto y me dijo que cuando la cena estuviera lista el venia por mí y así lo hizo, cuando llegamos al comedor, mis padres ya nos esperaban

-bella-se emocionó mi madre-tengo tantas cosas que contarte, tú escuela esta hermosa, está un poco apartada de la casa pero estoy segura que te encantara y a que no adivinas, llegaron nuevos vecinos a forks, su apellido es cullen, no te imaginas lo ricos que son y también viven cerca de la universidad, tal vez pudieras hacerte amiga de ellos y te acuerdas de tu amiga angelica, pues se casó y su marido es un hombre muy guapo porque hay muchos chicos lindos en este pueblo como lo son los cullen, son chicos tan educados, tan educados como tu mi preciosa niña, ¿porque no comes nada?, acaso no te gusta lo que yo cocino o es que en ese lugar donde vivías te matabas de habrá, porque de seguro ustedes los jóvenes con eso de las dietas porque yo creo que hacías muchas dietas, tú no debes hacer dieta porque si vieras como son de delgadas las hijas del doctor cullen…

-¡basta!-grito mi padre-toma aire, te vas ahogar, apuesto a que tu hija no siquiera te ha entendido nada

-mejor platicamos cuando estemos solas pequeña-señalo mi madre

-no-contradije-te entendí la mayoría pero te parece si platicamos por partes-mi padre suspiro algo como "aquí vamos" y mi madre asintió emocionada-ok, ya conozco la escuela mama, recuerdas el día que vine a inscribirme, ahora cuéntame ¿Quiénes son los cullen?

-el doctor cullen es un hombre muy importante, es médico, y tiene una esposa encantadora que se dedica al diseño de interiores, tiene tres hijos el mayor se llama emmett y luego le siguen los dos mellizos,se llaman Edward y Alice, aunque he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Edward, me parece un chico de lo más serio, es muy respetuoso pero marca su límite demasiado pronto, no permite que le preguntes mucho sobre su vida privada ni de Alaska, porque ellos son de Alaska, la niña es todo lo contrario, es demasiado parlanchina aunque no tiene demasiadas amistades, yo solo le conozco a su novio y a la hermana de su novio porque esa familia también se mudó como al mes de que llegaron los cullen, el nombre de la señora es anellisse whithlock hale y el señor se llama Eduardo hale, los

nombres de sus hijos son jasper hale whithlock el cual es novio de Alice la hija de los cullen y aparte es rosalie Lilian hale whithlock,es gemela de jasper hale y fue novia de Emmett Cullen pero no se porque terminaron, porque ese niño parece que toda no sé qué cosas porque es muy pero muy grande y muy fuerte, los cinco chicos son

muy guapos, Edward cullen que es el mellizo de Alice es muy guapo, tiene el cabello del color de su madre, cobrizo, es de piel blanca y se ve que es un hombre fuerte

-mami-la interrumpi, se sabe la historia completa de los cullen-mejor platicamos otro día porfis, me encuentro muy cansada y ya mañana debo ir a la escuela, buenas noches a los dos, los amo, bye

Me retire sin esperar respuesta, sé que fue de muy mala educación pero fue incomodo que toda la cena transcurriera en torno a los cullen

Mañana me presentaría a la escuela y conocería a los famosos chicos cullen

Al dia siguiente me levante temprano,me bañe,me puse mi mejor perfume,me vesti con unos leggins negros,una blusa blanca de manga larga y un abrigo blanco,junto con unas botas de tacon de 5 cm. mi hermano aun dormia cuando yo me fui a la escuela, tenia que llegar temprano para recojer mi horario,la escuela era grande con varios edificios que se veian de 4 pisos cada uno,frente a la entrada

estaba el edificio de directivos,y justo detras el primer edificio despues de hacer todos los tramites en el edificio de directivos me dirigi hacia mi la escuela era muy

moderna, a pesar de el lugar era sencillo,la facultad era grandiosa cuando hiba caminando hacia mi casillero me tope con una hermosa chica,alta,de pelo rubio que se notaba totalmente natural,ojos verdes,hiba vestida con un uniforme de falda blanca y una blusa de

mismo color,parecia porrista

-disculpa,hiba distraida,sorry enserio-le dije de inmediato

-tus disculpas se escuchan sinceras,asi que disculpas aceptadas...-

-isabella,isabella swan aunque me gusta mas que me digan bella-me presente

-ok,muchos gusto bella mi nombre es rosalie hale pero llamame rose-se presento y aunque dicen que las porristas son huecas,ella no me lo parecia en lo mas minimo-supongo que tu eres la chica nueva,eres un fuerte rumor por aqui bella,pero dime,¿que clase te toca?

-me toca proyecto arquitectonico y me dirigia a mi casillero

-si gustas te puedo acompañar

-claro,me encanta la idea,vamos

fuimos caminando mientras charlábamos o mas bien deberia decir...me interrogaba

-cuantos años tienes bella-pregunto

-23 y tu rose?

-23 tambien-respondio

-tienes novio?

-ammm...-dude pues recorde un poco a mike

-a quien te pregunte dile que si tienes,aqui parece caceria en lugar de escuela-respondio ante mi

silencio

-jajajaja ok-esta mujer me estaba agradando

-me agradas enserio-parece lectora de mentes jajaja

-ok,gracias igual me agradas y dime tienes hermanos-pregunte

-sip,pero se junta con los populares de la escuela,asi que como si no

-eyyy,no digas eso-le recrimine

-es enserio,osea esos ninguno es sincero totalmente,son unos falsos,yo cometi el error de fijarme en uno de ellos y sali lastimada lo digo enserio

-pero no veo porque tu hermano tenga que ser igual-refute

-jasper se deja guiar por lo que ellos dicen,osea ellos dicen salta y el pregunta ¿que tan alto?y el líder de esa banda es un titere de su hermana enserio

-deja de hablar asi de la gente

-es enserio-continuo como si yo no hubiera hablado-es mas todo el mundo sabe que el anduvo con tanya denali solo por que era la mejor amiga su hermana,sus novias tienen que estar aprobadas por su hermana,y el tarado de mi hermano esta clavado ahi

-no entendi ni una palabra de lo que dijiste pero por desgracia este es mi salon,te busco al rato,bye rose

-bye,oye pero enserio cuidate de ellos,please

-ok,ok

entre a mi clase y los restiradores,eran de 50 x 50 cm,y estaban algo pegados,me sente en el que

estaba libre adelante de un chico rubio

-sientate en el de atras-oi a mis espaldas

-sorry? -pregunte

-tu eres isabella swan no?

-ajam

-los restiradores estan asiganados por el profesor y el de atras de mi es el tuyo

-ahhh ok,pero si sabes que hay maneras para decir las cosas no?

-puff sorry si te hable de mala manera,respondio rodando los ojos

-aja-hice como que le crei

-jasper hale

-ehh

-que mi nombre es jasper hale,mucho gusto isabella

-igualmente jasper-asi que el era el famoso hermano de rosalie, tal vez no estuviera tan equivocada y este enserio era un idiota

en clase nos dejaron como trabajo, realisar una vestibulacion de 2m x 2m, algo que no era tan fácil pues tenia que ser una casa con todo lo que lleva en ella y tenia que girar alrededor del me tocaba materia de urbanizacion,estaba distraida en mi casillero cuando sin querer le di con la puerta a el dueño del de alado ¿acaso así iba a conocer a todo el mundo aquí?

-oye fijate lo que haces-replico furioso y sobandose la cara

-sorry de verdad no me fije,estaba distraida

-no? enserio-replico sarcastico-si no me lo dices ni me doy cuenta

-ashhh odio los sarcasmos

-y a mi que me den con las puertas de los casilleros en la cara-replico

-bueno-sonrei-puedo decir que estamos a mano

-ok ¿y tu eres?

-isabella swan aunque me dicen bella

-yo soy edward cullen-respondio,asi que el era el famoso edward cullen ehhh,no pude evitar soltar una risita-eyy de que te ríes

-sorry pero eres asi como un icono por aqui

-lo dice la chica de la que todo el mundo ha hablado las ultimas semanas

-touche

-tienes una linda sonrisa

-y tu unos lindos ojos-lo decia enserio,eran de un color azul profundo,se parecian al mar,si eras atrapada por ellos,te perdias en su profundidad

-los tuyos son mas lindos hermosa-me respondio con una sonrisa-hace mucho que no veia a alguien sonrojarse por un piropo,pareces una princesita de los cuentos

no podia responder nada,me sentia como hipnotizada o mas bien,idiotizada,era tan tierno

-aunque me encante disfrutar de tu compañia princesa,tengo clase,nos vemos luego-se despidio y me dio un beso en la mejilla un poco cerca de la boca y se fue

nunca me habia sentido asi con nadie,se sentia tan magico y especial pero mi burbuja la tenia queromper rosalie

-hey bella-me pellisco las mejillas-¿estas bien?

-auchh si,no era necesario el pellisco

-pues yo opino lo contrario,tengo rato hablándote-cuanto tiempo estuve perdida

-vamos a clase-oye ahora que lo recuerdo conoci a tu hermano

-enserio?-pregunto y desvio el tema de lo que sea que queria preguntar

-aja,aunque la verdad no me agrado

-vaya,sera que puedo respirar en paz

-ja-ja que graciosa

La verdad, es que me había quedado bastante hipnotizada por el famoso Edward Cullen, Rosalie hablo todo el camino hacia la cafetería pero la verdad es que yo no la estaba escuchando hasta que grito

-¡bella cuidado!-grito, aunque demasiado tarde, ya la había vaciado mi capuchinno a un pequeño duende, el cual en estos momentos tenia cara de ogro

-¿eres estúpida o qué?-me grito- fíjate por donde caminas, eres una idiota, claro, como tu te vistes con cualquier trapo, piensas que los demás somos igual, pero no babosa, esta ropa, me costó carísima, y tú me la vas a reponer, porque ni pienses que las cosas se van a quedar así- grito, si hubiera sido en otro momento, me hubiera dejado impactada, o me habría reído, no había tomado, ni un solo respiro en algún momento, pero no, me había insultado, a mí y a mi ropa, ósea, no es que fuera una hueca para darle importancia al dinero o así, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esta niñita, hiciera menos mi ropa, ella no me mantenía, por lo tanto, no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con mi ropa o mis cosas

-mira duendecito- replique- si me oíste bien, duendecito, en primera, tú no eres nadie para hablarme así, en segunda, fue un accidente, ¿si entiendes lo que es eso?, ¿tu pequeña cabecita si da como para entender eso?, y en tercera, el día que tú me mantengas, me criticas T-O-D-O lo que quieras, antes no, ahora, discúlpame por el café, con permiso

-no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-me amenazo

-tu tampoco duendecito, si no me hubieras gritado, todo lo que me gritaste, te hubiera pedido una disculpa, y me habría ofrecido a reponerte tu blusa, pero como eres una pedante, que se cree más que los demás, sorry, pero no lo voy a hacer, con permiso

Me di la vuelta, con toda elegancia y Salí de la cafetería, prefería comer mi almuerzo lejos de esa niñita

-bella- grito rosalie-espera

-que pasa ross-pregunte extrañada- ¿estás bien?

-ósea, ¿me estas preguntado a mi si estoy bien?-se mofo- ósea le acabas de gritar a alice Cullen y me preguntas a mi si estoy bien

-ella es Alice Cullen-pregunte conteniendo la risa, puufff, vaya manera más cómica de conocer a mi futura cuñadita, jajajajaja, mi futura cuñada, si isabella, en tus sueños

-sí, Esa niñita es Alice Cullen, y para mi desgracia, mi Cuñada- respondio me pronto de manera muy seria

-haber, espera-me rei- ¿Alice Cullen es novia de tu hermano?, permíteme reírme por favor, pero, es que el mundo es un grano de arroz

-búrlate, búrlate, pero si, Alice Cullen es mi cuñada y hace mucho yo fui su amiga

-ven, vamos a sentarnos y me explicas

-ok-me siguió y cuando nos sentamos saco su almuerzo y comenzó su historia como si estuviéramos hablando del clima- hace mucho, yo fui una de las mejores amigas de alice Cullen, ella no era asi, pero llego a Forks la familia Denali, y ella se hizo la mejor amiga de su hija única,tanya denali

-ok, espera, explícame quien es tanya Denali-susurre

-Tanya Denali, es hija de Carmen y Eleazar Denali…

-¡ahh claro!, no se de quienes me hablas ross- me mofe, la verdad es que estaba intentando quitarle seriedad al asunto

-Ellos son unos importantes empresarios europeos- continuo como si no me hubiera escuchado- Tanya es su única hija, la consentida, la bebe de papa, no hay capricho que no le cumplan, ninguno, solamente que se esconde detrás de una carita de niña buena, no rompe ni un plato, ella, cambio a alice, se hicieron las mejores amigas, y alice, empujo a su hermano a andar con su mejor amiga.

-espera-la interrumpí- como esta eso de "lo empujo a andar con su mejor amiga"

-bella, en esta escuela es muy pero muy bien sabido, que, para andar con Edward Cullen, debes de tener la aprobación de su hermana, debes de ser Amiga de su hermana para que puedas acercarte a él.

-pues que es ella, su mama o que- me mofe, era algo ridículo, ¿tener la aprobación de su hermana para poder andar con el?

-puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras, pero te estoy hablando enserio, para Edward Cullen, su hermana es muy pero muy importante, más importante que nadie

-yo entiendo eso-replique- yo también tengo un hermanito, pero eso ya no es cariño, eso ya es

manipulación

-llámale como quieras isa, pero es la verdad, ahora, vámonos que es hora de clases

Revise mi horario y tenía la clase de Estructuras, creo que es la única materia de todas, que no me gusta, nada, entre y todos los lugares se encontraban ocupados, menos el que estaba a un lado de

Edward Cullen, y justo cuando me iba a sentar a su lado, llego su adorable hermana y se sentó en ese lugar,el lo noto porque solto una pequeña risita y yo no pude evitar mofarme

-no me lo iba a comer-susurre entre dientes, pero la pequeña duende me escucho

-ven y dímelo en mi cara, cobarde-grito a mis espaldas

- ¿Alice?-pregunto su hermano

-dije que no me lo iba a comer, duendecito-replique, mientras seguía buscando un lugar para sentarme, y ¡bingo!, lo encontré

-ya quisieras, querida, que mi hermano te volteara a ver-respondió ella

En ese momento no lo pude evitar y me regrese, sorry, pero esta niña enserio le gustaba pelear

-mira, si me voltea o no a ver, es asunto suyo, no tuyo, querida – replique mofándome de como me había nombrado ella

-te lo voy a advertir de una buena vez…-me quiso amenazar pero la interrumpi

-a mi tu no me vas a advertir nada, tu hermano es guapo, yo soy guapa-

-jajajaja ¿guapa? ¿Tu?-se mofo

-sí, yo pequeñísimo duende…-replique

-deja de decirme duende-dijo entre dientes muy pero muy molesta

-pues deja de meterte conmigo DUENDE y te lo repito, si tu hermano me voltea o no a ver es su problema no el tuyo

-tu no vas a andar jamas con mi hermano- me volvió a amenazar

-deja de intentar resolverle la vida, él puede solito, caray, tiene boca y tiene cerebro

-cosa que tu no tienes-replico

-lo diras por experiencia propia-me mofe

-señoritas-grito el profesor- basta, esto no es un la calle para que un par de damas se peleen asi

-¿dama?,¿Cuál?¿esta?, jajajaja-se mofo,esta niñita era dura de caer, pero yo lo era mas

-yo creo que sabes identificar muy bien, claro, solo necesitas verte en el espejo duendecito

-deja de decirme duendecito

-pues deja de meterte conmigo

-señoritas basta, señorita swan, vaya a sentarse con la srita Weber, srita Cullen, regrese al lugar donde estaba

-Yo me voy a sentar con mi hermano

-es una orden, ambas, a donde les ordene

Me di la vuelta y regrese a mi lugar

**OLA,ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, ALGUNOS LA CONOCIERON COMO "ANTES NO, AHORA SI", PERO AHORA ME HE DECIDIDO A RENOVARLA, LE AGREGUE CAMBIOS, Y EL NOMBRE ME PARECIA COMO QUE NO DECIA NADA, ESCUCHANDO LA TELEVISION, ESCUCHE LA CANCION "VAS A QUERER VOLVER" DE MAITE PERRONI, Y ME GUSTO EL TEMA ADEMAS LE HIBA MAS A LA HISTORIA, ESTE SERA UN SHORT FIC, ESPERO NO SUPERAR LOS 10 CAPITULOS, PERO OBVIAMENTE OFRECER 10 BUENOS CAPITULOS, IGUAL MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS (EXCEPTO NUEVA VIDA PUES YA ESTA A MAS DE LA MITAD)**

**QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, ES EL ULTIMO SEMESTRE DE ESTUDIOS DE ELLOS**

**ADEMAS DE QUE EL SEMESTRE YA ESTA A LA MITAD,OSEA LES QUEDA PRÁCTICAMENTE NADA EN LA ESCUELA**

**ESTE ES EL EDWARD CAZADOR O CONQUISTADOR EN CUANTO LA CONQUISTE VEREMOS ALOTRO EDWARD,AL CHICO MALVADO**


	3. Chapter 3 Admirador Secreto

Disclaimer:los personajes aquí presentados no son mios, le pertenecen a sthephanie Meyer, la historia es mia, please no plagio

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ADMIRADOR SECRETO

Los dos meses siguientes fueron mejores y peores, mejores porque cada día me hice más unida a Rosalie, me di cuenta de que era una gran amiga, y que podía contar con ella en cualquier momento, mejores porque la escuela marchaba a las mil maravillas al igual que la relación con mi familia, excepto con mi mama, ahí se convertían en peores, Alice Cullen había tenido el atrevimiento de ir y llorarle a mi mama, diciéndole que yo era muy mala persona con ella, literalmente era una perra con ella, yo peleaba y me fascinaba molestarla junto con mi amiga Rosalie, desde ese momento mi madre no soporta ver en la casa a Rosalie, cada que la ve, "discretamente", se pone a decir que ella no es bien recibida en mi casa, cada que tiene oportunidad me habla maravillas de Alice Cullen, y horribles cosas sobre Rosalie, por ejemplo: _"Alice Cullen es una maravillosa niña, es un amor, adora a su familia, es alguien dedicada a sus estudios, no como Rosalie, ¿sabías que no se soporta con su hermano?, eso a mí me parece de lo peor", "hoy que fui al supermercado me encontré con Esme y Alice Cullen,,ella, una señorita de su casa, ayudaba a su madre, en cambio Rosalie se la vive en la calle"_, de todos esos sucesos con mi madre, simplemente deje de contarle sobre lo perra que era esa niña, no podía entender hasta donde podía llegar, sentía que mi madre idolatraba a esa familia, asi que tome la misma posición que mi padre, neutral.

Fue peor porque después de las acciones de esa hipócrita duende llamada Alice Cullen, yo había decidido enfrentarla, pero, al ver que también le fue con el chisme a mi madre, simplemente decidí ignorarla, por lo cual ella decidió hablar pestes de mí en toda la escuela, mis compañeros me veían feo, y aunque yo nunca fui dada a fijarme en lo que dijera de mi la gente, es molesto no poder sentarte tranquila a tomar un café porque toda la cafetería ya te miraba de muy mala manera.

Al que también había decidido ignorar era a Edward, me parecía chocante que no le pusiera un alto a su hermana, intentaba encontrarme en mi casillero, cuando casi nadie lo veía y me decía cosas com _"hola princesa", "te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos", "me encanta cuando te sonrojas, lastima que tiene mucho que no me das el placer de verlo", "eres una mujer preciosa, ¿Por qué tantan seriedad?", ¿no entiendo porque me ignoras,¿Qué te hice?"¿Por qué no me das el placer de volver a escuchar tu dulce voz"_, además de comprobar que lo que decían era cierto, sus novias eran aprobadas por su hermana; Dos días después de lo ocurrido en el salón, yo estaba sentada en el patio de la escuela leyendo un libro y a unos pasos estaban, Jasper Hale,Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Christian Grey, Anastasia Stele, Edward Cullen y Victoria Duff, la cual era recién ingresada al grupito de amigos, escuche como Alice la presento a su hermano, dos semanas después se les vio juntos besándose.

Durante estos dos meses me ha sucedido algo muy raro, me encuentro con una flor en mi casillero, ya sean: Rosas, Margaritas, tulipanes, hibiscos, jazmines, lirios, gardenias y todas con una frase.

Iba caminando hacia mi casillero con rosalie, ayer ya no la pude ver cuando salí, y me venía diciendo lo que la escuela decía sobre la pelea.

-Isabella enserio, no me lo puedo creer que te hayas casi agarrado a golpes con Alice-reia Rosalie

-no me agarre a golpes con ella-aclare

-Pero estoy segura de que poco les falto-me miro con una ceja perfectamente ceñuda

-Si te soy sincera, si, estuvimos a punto de irnos una sobre la otra, una de las cosas que me molesto es que su hermano jamás hizo nada- no pude evitar reir, es que esa niña saca lo peor de mi

-Ya te lo dije, Jasper, Emmett y Edward son sus títeres, es más, no dudaría en decir que Christian y Anastasia están juntos porque ella lo aprueba.- Ahora que lo veía, Rosalie aun quería a emmett, pero se negaba a hablar con el

-¿Rosalie te puedo hacer una pregunta?- espero no ser indiscreta pero pues dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato

-Claro

-¿Alice tuvo que ver en que tú y Emmett terminaran?- en ese momento la sonrisa que alumbraba su rostro se borró, dando paso a una mirada acongojada, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el jardín donde la bolita de presumidos ya se encontraba

-Sí, aunque no sé cómo, simplemente un día Emmett me humillo frente a toda la cafetería, me dijo que ya su hermana ya le había contado la realidad sobre mí, me dijo que era una falsa y que no quería volverme a ver, y a las dos horas se estaba besando con Katherine Grey, la hermana de Christian.

-no lo puedo creer- eso me parecía muy bajo y aun mas que Christian permitiera eso con su hermana.

-simplemente ella es así, te recomiendo que no te metas en problemas y te alejes de Edward, es lo mejor…oye mira- me indico mirando hacia los casilleros

-¿Que sucede?

-Hay una rosa Azul pegada en tu casillero-indico caminando hacia mi casillero, pero no la quito

-es cierto y trae una nota-la nota decía _"dicen que las rosas azules son mágicas, cuando estas se secan, se seca el amor"_

-¿puedo verla?-me pidió rosalie

-claro, toma-se la di- es hermosa, la frase y la rosa

-como firma dice A.S

-¿eso qué quiere decir?

-quiere decir, que tienes un admirador secreto- sonrio feliz

-estás loca, acabo de llegar- no pude evitar reir, tenia un dia en la escuela y ya tenia un enamorado, si, aja.

-¿y eso que tiene?, eres preciosa además de muy inteligente, cualquier chico con un poquito de cerebro lo notaria

-Vamos a clases, en verdad me estás dando miedo

Los días siguientes a ese las frases con flores continuaron

_"Imagínate un mundo para ti y para mi, solos, llenos de caricias, solos, abandonados ... solos para amarnos sin conocer el tiempo."_

_"Dibuja un círculo y no un corazón alrededor del nombre de la que quieres. Un corazón se puede romper, pero un círculo sigue para siempre. "_

_"Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas."_

_"Hoy la noche está estrellada y la gente emocionada, mas yo estoy muy triste porque no tengo tu mirada"_

_"Los angelitos están celosos porque ahora sueño contigo"_

_"Buenos días a la princesa de mis sueños mas felices, a la reina que domina sin voluntad mi corazón, a la señora de mis pensamientos...a mi destino mas feliz: tu ."_

_"No olvide nunca que la fuerza más poderosa en la tierra es el amor"_

Hoy había tenido que quedarme hasta muy tarde en la universidad porque mañana tengo que entregar un trabajo, lo único bueno es que en dos meses todos esto se termina pues me título y logro escapar de todo esto, cuando salí a la calle, caía una gran tormenta, no tendría otra opción más que mojarme, no podía arriesgarme a pedirle a Rosalie que viniera por mí y después le sucediera algo, quería demasiado a mi amiga como para sacarla a la lluvia.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, mi mochila era de material impermeable y no corría el peligro de que se mojaran mis cosas, había caminado unos diez minutos cuando sentí que algo me seguía, voltee discretamente y me di cuenta de que era un auto, un volvo plateado, comencé a caminar mas rápido pero el auto no dejo de seguirme, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar una calle el coche me tapo el paso y salio Edward Cullen del coche

-Te vengo siguiendo desde que saliste de la escuela-dijo molesto

-ya lo se, ¿que crees que soy tonta o que?- replique furiosa, no entendia que quería

-¿entonces porque no te detuviste?

-disculpame por no sabes que en este pueblo eres el único dueño de un Volvo plateado

-Ya subete, te voy a llevar a tu casa

-Dentro de mil años Cullen, ahora déjame en paz

-¿Por qué no me soportas?¿que te hice?

-¿Por qué no Simplemente me dejas en paz?

-no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas porque te caigo tan mal

-déjame en paz, quiero llegar a mi casa y me estoy mojando

-ya te dije que te subas a mi coche y te llevo a tu casa, además yo también me estoy mojando aquí parado

-no entiendes, no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, porque no vas y te arropas con tu hermanita

-¿es eso? Los problemas que tienes con mi hermana son de ustedes dos, yo jamas te he hecho nada

-no quiero más problemas con Alice Cullen, ya es suficiente que pusiera en mi contra a toda la escuela y a mi madre

-Alice jamás haría algo así

-Eso crees tú

-Ya te lo dije, los problemas con mi hermana son de ustedes dos, además, si Alice actua asi, solo es por defenderse

-¿defenderse? ¿Defenderse de qué? Yo no le he hecho nada a tu hermana, fácil y sencillo, tu hermana no me soporta, y yo no me voy a dejar

-¿Por qué no hablamos?, enserio tengo frio y me interesa arreglar las cosas contigo, por favor.

-está bien, vamos- cedi porque en una parte tenía razón, los problemas que su hermana y yo pudiéramos tener eran de nosotras y aunque en parte él era motivo de nuestro pleito, no podía ir por el mundo odiando a todos.

Subí y el prendió la calefacción del coche, tenía que recordar que al llegar a mi casa, debía tomar un baño con agua muy caliente o me enfermaría.

-¿Qué hacías a estas horas en la escuela?-pregunto tranquilamente

-terminaba un trabajo ¿y tú?

-investigaba una información para los exámenes, te pido una disculpa si en algún momento has tenido problemas por nuestra culpa

-te voy a pedir un favor, habla por ti, además, dijiste que Alice era tema aparte

-está bien, lo siento, ¿Por qué has creído todo lo que dicen de mí?

-¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

-Isabella, se lo que dicen de mí, que soy un títere de mi hermana cuando no es así

-¿enserio? Pues permíteme dudarlo

-tú conoces en verdad a mi familia, somos muy unidos y nos cuidamos unos a otros

-¿ósea que Alice te pidió permiso para andar con Jasper?

-Claro que no, mi hermana es libre de andar con quien quiera

-lástima que no sea reciproco verdad

-te voy a pedir yo un favor, deja de estar tan a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo no estar a la defensiva? Todo lo que he visto y oído de ti, me hace ver que debo estar a la defensiva o saldré lastimada

-pero si no ves los dos lados de la moneda ¿Cómo sabrás la verdad?, Se perfectamente lo que se dice en la escuela, que mi hermana escoge a mis novias

-¿y no es cierto?, no paso eso con Victoria Duff

-¿Tú qué piensas? ¿En qué concepto me tienes?, ¿piensas que paro una chica en cualquier esquina, la pongo frente a mi hermana y según lo que ella diga yo ando con ella?

Ok, si lo pienso de esa manera no tanto así.

-dime una cosa Isabella, ¿tu andarías con un completo extraño? ¿Serias novia de alguien que no conoces para nada?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-contéstame eso por favor, que necesitas para andar con alguien

-ok, pues conocerlo, sabes quién es

-entonces, primero serias su amiga

-si, creo que si

¿A dónde quiere ir a parar con todo esto?

-yo Isabella soy un hombre dedicado a sus estudios, planeo terminar mis estudios y salir de aquí, pero para eso me esfuerzo, obviamente, las únicas chicas que conozco son las amigas de mi hermana, no es una subasta, simplemente son chicas que estudian lo mismo que yo, visitan mi casa, nos conocemos, y vemos si se puede dar algo, no soy ningún Playboy, tampoco soy un parrandero, mis amigos son, Christian, Jasper, Emmett, y mi hermana, son personas en quien yo puedo confiar, y me gustaría que tu y yo fueramos amigos, lo he intentado de mil maneras.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-a que yo soy quien deja las flores en tu casillero

-¿Qué? ¿¡tú eres el admirado secreto!?

-si, ese soy yo, porque no me das una oportunidad Isabella, me gustas, me pareces una chica linda, y quiero que me conozcas, que sepas quien soy.

-No se, necesito pensarlo

-¿necesitas pensarlo o necesitas decírselo a Rosalie?

-Hey vámonos respetando, Rosalie es mi amiga, y si yo le cuento mis cosas es porque le tengo confianza pero ella no decide por mi

-Te propongo algo

-Dime

-faltan 9 fines de semana para que llegue la graduación, te propongo que me des 8 sabados, 8 citas para demostrarte que en verdad soy alguien que puedes querer, el dia de la ceremonia de graduación, tú me dices, si quieres ser mi novia o no ¿de acuerdo?

La idea sonaba tentadora, además, quien no arriesga, no gana.

-De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que hoy es miércoles, asi que tienes 2 dias para planear la primera cita ideal

-En verdad me gustas, solo te pido algo, baja la guardia, y te aseguro que seremos felices- me dio un beso en la mejilla y voltee a mirar hacia la ventanilla, me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa

-Nos vemos…Edward

* * *

CHICAS, NECESITO SU AYUDA, SON 8 CITAS, YO TENGO IDEA DE 4, ASI QUE LES PIDO ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS

ESTOY FASCINADA CON SUS REVIEWS, ME PIDEN QUE ESTA VEZ NO LA DEJA BOTADA, ESTOY TRABANDO PARA QUE ANTES DEL 9 DE AGOSTO, ESTEMOS VIENDO EL FIN DE VAS A QUERER VOLVER, ESE DIA YO ME RETIRO DE , ENTRO A LA ESCUELA EL 11 DE AGOSTO


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS, LE PERTENECEN A STHEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA, PLEASE NO PLAGIO

CAPITULO 3: FRACASO DE CITA

La cita resulto un verdadero asco, he estado en suficientes citas, y nunca había tenido una tan mala, ya no estaba tan segura de seguir con esto, pero mi padre me enseño a tener palabra, y yo había cometido el grandísimo error de dar la mia

FLASHBACK

Ese día llame a Rosalie por teléfono y le conté lo sucedido con Cullen, platicamos buen rato pero antes de despedirnos me dijo algo que me puso muy nerviosa.

-te puedo dar un buen consejo-susurro, ya sabía lo que me iba a decir, que me alejara de Cullen.

-dime- trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila

-No comentes nada en la universidad, vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda, obviamente voy a querer saber todo el chisme, pero no te arriesgues a que Alice Cullen se entere de esto.

-No voy a tener una relación o amistad a escondidas- sus palabras me ofendieron

-¿quieres tener las 9 semanas más horrendas de tu vida?- grito, y enserio no estaba entendiendo nada

-¡Obviamente no!- tenía claro que Alice era de cuidado

-Entonces dale a Edward el beneficio de la duda- sentencio- vamos a ver que es lo que hace.

-Tengo miedo- le exprese mi peor miedo

-¿de qué?

-de muchas cosas…

-en especial…-dejo la frase abierta esperando escuchar mis miedos

-de salir lastimada y enamorarme de él.- tenía expectativas de esa cita

-Mira amiga, apenas acaban de llegar a una tregua, vamos a intentar la primera cita y vemos que pasa

-Tienes razón, tal vez…

-No te adelantes a nada-me interrumpió- vamos a ver que pasa, que As tiene bajo la manga

Llegado el viernes, saliendo de la universidad Salí de compras, quería comprarme algo lindo para la ocasión, al final me compre un vestido de verano color Crema, junto con unas sandalias negras.

El día de la cita llego, mis padres no estaban porque habían invitado a mi hermanito a un cumpleaños y ambos se fueron, cullen me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que nos veíamos a las 5:00 pm, yo no sabía cómo arreglarme así que llame a mi súper amiga, la cual, a las 2:00 de la tarde estaba en mi casa

-hola amiga- salude invitándola a pasar- siéntate, ¿te ofrezco algo?

-hola guapa y no, gracias, así estoy bien, vamos a poner manos a la obra, para eso vine

- me compre este vestido- señale mostrándoselo

-¿vestido?, amiga lo siento pero es demasiado formal para una primera cita

-¿entonces que me pongo?

-¿estas emocionada?- me miro fijamente

-emocionada, nerviosa, no se amiga, creo que estoy haciendo mal.

-Mal harías, si no vas, salgamos de la duda Isabella- ordeno- ahora dime ¿tienes alguna falda?

-mmm, no pero tengo unos leggins negros que creo que quedarían con estas sandalias

-¿y una blusa de manga larga?

-blusón (n/a blusa hasta el muslo) blanco

-¡perfecto!

Mi hermosa amiga me hizo favor de alaciarme el cabello y maquillarme suavemente, cuando dieron las 5:00 de la tarde yo estaba perfectamente arreglada.

Mi hermoso caballero llego 15 minutos antes de las 6:00 de la tarde, dando como excusa que no había podido librarse antes de su hermana, se lo pase, porque, por desgracia, la excusa podía ser cierta y yo no quería a Alice Cullen metida en esto. Jamás se bajó del coche, anuncio su llegada con el claxon y abrió la puerta desde el interior del coche, lo acepto, no esperaba que me pusiera alfombra desde la puerta de mi casa, hasta su auto, pero se suponía que intentaba enamorarme, las expectativas de esta cita, cayeron en picada, ya me comenzaba a arrepentir y solo habían pasado 30 segundos

-hola Edward-salude sonriente a pesar de lo molesta que me sentía

-hola Isabella- me respondió con una sonrisa

Cuando mire su vestimenta, note que Iba arreglado como si fuera a una misión secreta, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla azules, playera del capitán américa (la cual parecía que acentuaba sus músculos, una chamarra de piel negra, una gorra de béisbol y unos lentes negros, además de unos tenis gastados, a comparación con el, me sentía demasiado arreglada

-¿a dónde vamos?

-es una sorpresa Isa

-¿sorpresa?

-exacto- sonrió y puso música, manejaba como un loco, y aun así el viaje duro como una hora, no hizo el intento de conocerme, nada, me estaba aburriendo horrores, llegamos a un "restaurant" que se caía de viejo, salió del auto y no tampoco me abrió la puerta, me dejo atrás, cuando entre al lugar, las mesas eran viejas, tenía un horrendo olor a humedad, y me pareció ver que de la puerta del baño salían moscas, ¿o era la cocina?, llegue a la mesa y el borde de la ventana tenía una hilera de chicles pegados, y la silla rechinaba

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Edward?

-pensé que aún no comías así que decidí invitarte a comer, antes de ir a nuestra cita- sonrio como si fuera el caballero más amable

-¿tú ya comiste?

-sí, comí antes de salir de casa- sonrio como si fuera la acción mas inteligente, la próxima vez, recordare salir bien comida, bien divertida, bien en todo.

En ese momento llego la mesera, una rubia oxigenada, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Edward y este, le correspondía sin ningún pudor ¿estoy pintada o qué?

-hola guapa, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa sexy, bella, respira, tranquila

-hola, me llamo valery

-valery me puedes traer una Coca-Cola por favor

-claro guapo ¿y a tu hermana?- pregunto en tono "inocente"

-no soy su hermana y solo tráeme una Coca-Cola- sentía que arrojaba lumbre por los ojos y por las orejas

-ok, búscate un novio niña- escupió y se dio la vuelta moviendo las caderas provocativamente

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Edward?

-ya te dije, es sorpresa

-¿Cómo está?, creo que paso

-hey, a mí me parece un lugar agradable

-Edward, a donde vamos

-Ya te dije, es Sorpresa

-No me gustan las sorpresas, dime

-nena, relájate, mira este lugar, igual de sencillo que tu

-¿Se supone que eso es un alago?

-¿Amas el sarcasmo?

-en toda esta tarde no he sido nada sarcástica

-no lo pareces

-Edward dime donde estamos o en este mismo momento, me largo-sentencie

-no puede nena- sonrió arrogante- no sabes dónde estamos, vamos, relájate-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

FIN FLASHBACK

Llegue a mi casa azotando la puerta, por citas como esa, es que prefería estar soltera y salir yo sola, a donde se me pegara la gana, después de salir de ese horrendo restaurante, fuimos al cine, el lugar era una plaza, no puedo negar que estaba linda, pero estaba un poco sola y dentro del cine solo se veían cinco clientes aparte de los empleados y nosotros, las películas eras las de moda, cuando llegamos a taquilla, me dijo que no llevaba suficiente dinero para los dos, que por favor pagara los boletos de los dos, ya no pude negarme porque él ya tenía los boletos en las manos, ¿si no llevaba dinero, para que me llevo?, después fuimos por algunos caramelos y él se compró una cubeta enorme de palomitas, ¿Qué no se suponía que no llevaba dinero?, también compro un refresco con mucho hielo y cuando yo estaba detrás de él, buscando dinero para comprarme mis propias golosinas, tropezó y me tiro el refresco encima, termine con la piel pegostiosa y aparte mi blusa llena de hielos y en lugar de pedirme una disculpa, se dio el lujo de enojarse, estaba totalmente furiosa con esta pésima cita, en verdad creí que había algo, detrás de esa cara de niño bonito, pero no, me equivoque totalmente, no quería volver a saber absolutamente nada de el, me hizo sentir completamente desilucionada, me di la vuelta y Sali corriendo de ahí, tome un taxy y me fui a mi casa, el me llamo varias veces a media noche, supongo que esperando que nadie en su casa lo escuchara pero jamas le conteste el teléfono.

Al dia siguiente mis padres notaron que algo no andaba bien conmigo, sin embargo, no dijeron nada, me dieron mi espacio y yo se los agradeci.

Llego el lunes y con eso el regresar a la escuela, el coraje se había ido para dar paso a la rabia y la tristeza por ser tan tonta y creer que el era una persona diferente a su hermana, cuando llegue a la universidad, Rosalie me esperaba con una mini cajita de chocolates de nuez rellenos, ella era la única que sabia todo, el sábado por la noche, escucho mis gritos, mi dolor y mi deseperacion.

Cuando la mire sin entender el motivo del dulce, ella se encogio de hombros y dijo :

-para que te endulces la vida.

Adoraba a mi amiga, no puedo creer como los Cullen fueron tan estúpidos como para terminar su amistad con ella, aunque por una parte lo agradecia, pues asi yo la tenia solo para mi.

-Bells- me llamo cuando caminábamos hacia la cafetería-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-sabes que si

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto y yo no pude evitar suspirar sabiendo perfectamente a que se referia ¿no era ella la de la regla de "no hablaremos nada de esto en la escuela"?

-no se-susurre- es que…no es lo que yo esperaba ¿me explico?

-creo que mejor nos vamos-cambio de tema cuando estábamos en la puerta de la cafetería

-¿Por qué?-pregunte sorprendida- lo siento amiga, pero si tu no tienes hambre, yo si

-Anasstasia Stele no te quita la mirada de encima

-no es justo- explote- no es justo que yo le tenga que temer a media escuela y salir corriendo cada vez que uno de ellos me mira, yo no soy asi

-Bells tranquila- me pidió Rose-Tienes razón, pero porfis no te desquites conmigo el coraje que traes con ese estúpido

-Lo siento- suspire mas triste que antes-Estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué razón, motivo o circunstancia tiene para hacer lo que hizo?¿ o es que es un patán por naturaleza y yo me niego a creerlo o aceptarlo?

-no se Amiga, lo que me contaste que te dijo pues a mi también me confundio mucho

En ese momento sono mi celular, un mensaje de Edward

*Anastassia se entero de nuestra cita y me amenazo con contárselo a Alice, perdona por favor mi comportamiento del sábado pero era necesario, espero con ansias arreglar las cosas el sábado,un beso.

Edward*

*vete al cuerno esto se acabo

Isabella*

*nooo, por favor noo, dame la oportunidad

Edward*

*ya fueron muchas oportunidades no?

No

Isabella*

*una mas, en verdad me interesa demostrarte que no soy lo que piensas

Edward*

*ya lo has demostrado

No

Isabella*

*por favor bella, no te vas a arrepentir

Edward*

*lo mismo dijiste la ves pasada y estoy completamente arrepentida, quédate con Anastassia y con Alice y a mi déjame en paz

Isabella Swan*

-sucede algo amiga

-no no sucede nada, vamos a comer porque me desmayo

*tu lo prometiste, por favor, en verdad esta vez sere bueno

Edward*

*esta bien

Isabella swan*


End file.
